Azuremyst Isle questing guide
This is a questing guide detailing the best way to obtain and complete quests in Azuremyst Isle. For a list of all Azuremyst Isle quests in table format (arranged by level), see Azuremyst Isle/Quest List Ammen Vale Ammen Vale is the starting zone for new draenei, and is located in eastern part of Azuremyst Isle. Other races may choose to quest here, but not all quests are available to them. If you are new to the game, check out the Newbie Guide to get started, or just dive in - the game has in-game hints and the opening quests are very straight-forward, just relax and have fun! First Steps |} *Begin by talking to the first draenei you see, Megelon, to get the quest . *Head straight down the path and talk to Proenitus to complete the quest and get . *Kill the nearby Vale Moths until you have completed the quest, then speak to Proenitus again to get . *Enter the wreckage of the ship and find Zalduun to complete the quest and pick up . *At this point you should find your class trainer and complete your training quest (which is simply to talk to the trainer) and purchase your first skills. The class trainers can be found within the crashed ship at the Crash Site. *Once you have been trained, go outside and find the nearest draenei survivor, they will be laying on the ground with a red smoke rising from them. Heal one using the draenei racial ability Gift of the Naaru, then return to Zalduun to complete the quest and receive a 4-slot bag. Healing the Land |} *Outside the crashed ship, talk to Proenitus. He will give you , she is to the left if you are facing out from the ship, along with her apprentice. Talk to each of them to receive and . *Head out away from the crash again to where the Vale Moths were and kill the Volatile Mutations that are scattered around until you complete that quest. Return to Botanist Taerix and get the next quest, . *Go down to the Ammen Fields (south-qest of the Crash Site) and kill Mutated Root Lashers, which will drop the items you need for . There are also flowers growing in this area, which you should collect for . Once you have enough of both items, return to the botanist and her apprentice to complete the quests and receive . *Head down to the lake and swim to the huge pink crystal there and right click it to complete the quest, then return to Botanist Taerix. She will give you the quest . Mischevious Owlkin |} *Now head to the other side of the crashed ship. There will be two people standing outside, Vindicator Aldar and Technician Zhanaa. Speak to both of them to complete and to receive and . *The Owlkin you need to find for these quests are in the hills to the north-east, shown as a little cave on the map. Use the to innoculate the normal owlkin, while avoiding or killing the mutated ones. Search for as you go, these will look like pink crystals with other gadgets attached - right click them to loot. The parts and the owlkin can be found throughout the Nestlewood Thicket and Nestlewood Hills. Once you have collected the items you need, return to Vindicator Aldar and Technician Zhanaa. Trouble with Blood Elves |} *Talk to Vindicator Aldar again to receive . *Head to the south-west to find Tolaan, he is kneeling south-west of the lake. Talk to him to complete the quest and receive . *Kill 10 Blood Elf Scouts as instructed, which should be all around that area. Return to Tolaan when you are done to complete the quest and receive . *Go back up Shadow Ridge, you should find Surveyor Candress at the topmost part of the blood elf encampment. Kill her to complete and pick up , which starts the quest . *Go back to the Crash Site and talk to Vindicator Aldar to complete both quests. Time to Move On |} *Talk to Vindicator Aldar again to receive . *Talk to Technician Zhanaa to complete that quest and receive . *When you are ready, head out of Ammen Vale to the west and follow the road to Azure Watch. If you are a shaman, don't leave until you've completed the Call of Earth chain to get your earth totems. Shaman - Call of Earth |} * ** *** Azuremyst Isle Azuremyst Isle is the main zone for beginning draenei, once they graduate from Ammen Vale. To get here, head through th pass on the south-west corner of Ammen Vale. The Trip to Azure Watch |} *On the way through the pass from Ammen Vale, speak with Aeun to get the quest . *Across the river in the area Ammen Ford, you will see a draenei female named Diktynna. Talk to her to get the quest *Use the net she gives you to catch red snapper - you need to swim out right next to the schools of fix (sparkly circles in the river) to use the net. Careful, sometimes using it causes murlocs to spawn. *Return to Diktynna once you have all the fish and complete the quest. She will give you a fishing pole, and the next quest: *You can learn fishing here if you have enough money, it costs . *When you are ready, head on along the road west to Azure Watch. *In Azure Watch, complete your quests by talking to Acteon, Technician Dyvuun, and Caregiver Chellan. *Pick up the following quests from around town: ** from ** from *Before heading out, make Azure Watch your home by talking to Caregiver Chellan in the inn. You should also find your class trainer (talk to the guards if you can't find the trainer) and catch up on your skill training. *You can also learn many professions here: **First Aid **Mining **Engineering **Alchemy **Herbalism Out Into the World |} *Head south of Azure Watch along the road and look for **Moongraze Stags or Moongraze Bucks (careful, the bucks are harder) for **Root Trappers for **Infected Nightstalker Runts for , which begins the quest *Keep going south until you come to Odesyus' Landing. If you haven't gotten all the items you need, don't worry about it - you can get them on the way back. Coastal Adventure |} *Here you can pick up the following quests: ** from ** from *If you like, you can also get the following professions here: **Cooking here from "Cookie" McWeaksauce **Blacksmithing from Blacksmith Calypso **Tailoring from Erin Kelly. *When you are ready, head down to the beach and start killing any Skittering Crawlers you see for their . You can find a lot of them in the shallow water. *Make your way east along the beach, killing crawlers as you go. When you come to an area with Venture Co. goblins wandering around, look for the nautical compass and nautical map. Once you get them, head back west to safer beaches and continue to kill crabs. *When you have all the meats, return to Cookie and the Admiral and turn in the quests. Three new quests will now be offered by nearby NPCs, get all of them: ** from ** from ** from Return to Azure Watch |} *Head back to Azure Watch along the road north, gathering any items still needed for the quests there. Also grab a hollowed out tree and any leaves you find for the quest. The Root Lashers can be a little hard to find, and the drop rate isn't too good either. The field south-west of Azure Watch seems to be a good place. If you haven't found an Infected Nightstalker Runt, try searching north of town. *Once you have everything, enter the town and turn in the quests. *Once you turn those in, a few new quests should open up: ** from ** from ** from Exploring the North |} *Head north and kill any bucks and nightstalkers you see. Remember to pick up piles of leaves if you haven't got 5 already. Also keep your eyes open for azure snapdragons, they grow at the base of trees just north of town. *Once you have completed these quests, return to Azure Watch. If you are not level 8 yet, kill random monsters until you are. *Turn in your quests at Azure Watch. Some new quests should now be available: ** from ** from The Language of the Furbolgs |} *Use the book you got from to complete the first step in this chain. Then talk to the Totem of Akida in Azure Watch. *Follow the guide from the totem north to the Totem of Coo on the top of the cliff - talk to it to receive the next quest. *Wait for the guide to give you wings, then jump off the cliff in the direction he indicates (east) towards the river. The Totem of Tikti is on the east bank of the river. Talk to this totem to receive the next quest. *The guide is really slow for this one, swim down the river ahead of him, watching the river bottom until you see the Totem of Yor. Talk to it to receive the next quest. *DO NOT leave without the guide. He will turn you and himself into panthers, giving you incredibly fast movement and stealth. Run with him as the next totem is rather far away. It is to the west at the Bristlelimb Village. Again talk to it to receive the next quest, . *You now can speak and understand the language of the Furbolgs, which you will need for future questing on Azuremyst Isle. Complete before you leave the Bristlelimb Village, killing the Bristlelimb Furbolgs and getting their keys, then right-clicking the cages to free the trapped Stillpine Furbolgs. *Once you have freed 6 of them, head back north-west to Azure Watch and talk to the furbolg there to complete the quest.